


+

by masasei



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masasei/pseuds/masasei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pwp drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> quick drabble written (on an ipad on a moving bus) from a prompt (I gave myself)--
> 
> also titles are really hard to think of omfg ajhgkjlhf /ollies out  
> (help--)

Aoba squirmed, mouth agape in a soundless moan and clawing at the bed sheets as he felt Mink’s tongue swirl around the head of his cock. Mink was returning the favour for him. He licked his lips, the taste Mink’s release from earlier still there.

Feeling Mink lightly bite down and pulling his teeth along his shaft, Aoba groaned and tried thrusting upwards, deeper into Mink’s mouth but was held down by Mink’s firm grip on his hips. The pleasure was building up, Aoba was whimpering Mink’s name over and over and he could feel his orgasm coming. “Mink, I’m gonna-”

Aoba nearly screamed in frustration as he felt Mink’s forefinger and thumb grip the base of his cock, effectively denying him of his orgasm. Flushed and panting, Aoba propped himself up on his elbows and glared at Mink, only to find the other man challenging his gaze with teasing eyes. Seeing Mink’s lips still wrapped around his cock made Aoba avert his gaze self-consciously. Mink responded by scraping his teeth along Aoba’s length again, this time with the addition of his tongue. Aoba collapsed back onto the bed with a frustrated cry. He could never seem to win against Mink. Knowing his only option, he turned his head to the side and muffled another groan into the sheets as felt Mink repeat his action and mustered up his voice. “Mink, please-”

Mink slid Aoba’s cock out of his mouth almost completely, lips still touching the head as he spoke. “Please what?” He swiped his tongue across the slit to gather up the precum and licked his lips.

“…Let me come…!”

Mink licked Aoba’s cock right above his fingers, still gripped tightly at the base.

“Hnn, I’ll think about it,” Mink replied with a hint of amusement in his voice. He scraped his teeth along the skin of Aoba’s balls and loosened his grip on Aoba slightly. Moving up and opening his mouth once more, Mink was about to put his lips around the head of his cock to catch Aoba’s release-

Aoba came in violent shudders almost immediately, grasping at the bed sheets with tight fists, head lurching forward and crying out in relief as the pressure was finally released. Mink managed to catch some of the cum in his mouth, but most of it sprayed onto his cheek and chin.

Mink lifted a hand up to wipe at the cum that was threatening to drip from his chin with his thumb. He licked it slowly, then licked around his lips, cleaning up what his own tongue could reach. He moved up to kiss Aoba, making him taste himself in the process.

“Clean me up, Aoba.”

Aoba groaned, still reeling from the intensity of his orgasm. He glared at Mink through half-lidded eyes and complied, licking at Mink’s cheek like a cat. He then moved to lick Mink’s chin clean as well, and when he was finished, bit it harshly.

“Payback,” he grumbled.


	2. Syrup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another quick drabble (written on my phone) jajaja

Sucking hard enough to hollow cheeks, Aoba drew out a long guttural moan from Mink, not an easy feat for the man who was usually quiet even during sex. For some reason, Mink’s precum tasted sweeter than usual today, as Aoba discovered moments ago. He was determined to milk that for all it was worth, tucking a strand of blue hair that was getting in the way behind his ear while continuing to lick and suck. He vaguely remembered something Toue had explained about Mink’s clan being able to control their bodily odours and then recalled how sweet Mink had tasted when they first kissed. Was that related to this?

Regardless, Mink tasted sweet and Aoba couldn’t get enough of it. He repeated his previous motion, putting more force into it, and was rewarded with Mink thrusting up into his mouth, cum flooding his mouth. It was as sweet as he expected, and he made sure to clean Mink of his cum thoroughly, slurping it up noisily.

“You sure are eager today,” Mink remarked, panting slightly. He ran a large hand through Aoba’s hair. “Why?”

Aoba continued to lick, effectively coating Mink’s cock with his saliva before lifting his head.

“No reason in particular…”


	3. techniconstratron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i keep writing pwps-  
>  ~~I uhhh kinda filled my own kink meme prompt shh~~  
>  (title has nothing to do with contents harhar)

Aoba panted and looked back at Mink from his current position – on all fours – and shivered in anticipation. Mink had suggested to him to try that position today, since he wanted to experiment with Aoba, but was vague in his explanation when Aoba pestered him further.

Scooping out a liberal amount of cream, Mink singlehandedly spread it along his fingers with his thumb, melting into it into oil. He then slowly traced a smooth line from Aoba’s tailbone down into the crack, rubbing the liquid in languidly. Once that was sufficiently lubed, he took some more cream, melting it into oil on his fingers again and massaged it into Aoba’s entrance. Aoba felt the tip of a finger penetrate him shallowly and groaned. He arched his back some more, bare chest pressing into the bed sheets, sensitive nubs rubbing against the cotton. The excessive amount of oil that coated his bottom combined with his sweat made him feel sopping wet, and it turned him on even more. The oil was starting to drip down onto his balls and slowly trailing downwards. Aoba moaned wantonly into the pillow from the sensation.

The sweet floral aroma of the oil reached Aoba’s nose as Mink’s single digit slowly probed deeper, circling and slicking his passage. Mink expertly flicked his finger towards Aoba’s prostate and drew out a long moan from the smaller man and making his cock twitch. Aoba’s saliva dampened the pillow, not even bothering to close his mouth now as he let out more soft moans into it.

Withdrawing his finger, Mink pulled back and surveyed Aoba’s current state: the delicious way his spine was curved, sweat glistening on his fair skin, his ass arched up high, propped up by trembling knees. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on the back of Aoba’s pale thigh, right below his right ass cheek. He then bit and sucked at the skin, making Aoba flinch slightly. He moved to kiss and suck at a few more patches of skin and withdrew, savouring the sight of the pink spots now decorating Aoba’s thigh. Moving up higher, he palmed a cheek with each hand, spread his ass and tentatively licked.

Aoba trembled as he felt something slick circle his entrance, followed by puffs of Mink’s warm breath. He cried out and clawed at the bed sheets, trying to move away from Mink, but was held steady. Mink was licking him _there_. This was so embarrassing…!

“M-mink, don’t… lick that!” He gasped. “That’s dirty–”

Mink replied by nudging his tongue in and slowly licking his way out, swirling around the entrance, his own saliva blending in with the oil.

“Sweet,” he muttered, giving an exaggerated slurp. Aoba flushed at how husky Mink’s voice sounded.

Mink’s tongue delved in again, thumbs spreading the skin around the hole to make it easier for his tongue to reach in. Aoba bit down on the pillow to muffle himself. The feeling of Mink’s tongue was quite foreign, but nonetheless made him harder. The oil was trailing down onto his erection now, mixing in with the precum as it dripped onto the sheets.  

Mink moved one of hands down to grip at Aoba’s erection, stroking it smoothly aided by the oil. Keeping Aoba’s ass spread with two fingers, he synchronized his tongue and hand movements. Aoba squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears rim his eyes. The combined sensation was overwhelming him, reducing him to a writhing mess on the sheets. He pushed back against Mink’s tongue as he felt Mink’s stroking become faster, whimpering into the pillow.

Mink gave one particular hard stroke and Aoba came all over Mink’s hand, choking back a cry into the pillow.

“You got the sheets dirty.” Mink teased and playfully bit Aoba’s butt. Aoba slowly lifted himself up by his trembling elbows and looked back, head upside-down, at the fluids dripping onto the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically, carsex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taki's prompt. :3c  
> also written for Mink's birthday countdown.

Erratic, shallow breaths punctuated by soft mewls joined the background hum of the running car engine as Aoba began to rub at his erection through his pants. Mink felt his eyebrow twitch involuntarily, trying his hardest to focus his attention on the long span of road ahead. They were at least a good hour away from home, on their way back from a day trip to the river a few hours away. They were both exhausted, or so Mink thought. His lover seemed to still have some energy left within him, but _why_ was he doing _that_ of all things—

“Nnnngh, Mink… pull over…”

Mink’s eyes flicked over to Aoba’s face, down to his hand busy at his crotch, then back to the road. “You can’t wait just one hour?”

Aoba let out a louder moan as he squeezed his erection through his pants.

Apparently not.

Half of him wanted to pull over and finish Aoba off for him, or even take him right there on the side of the road but the better half of him knew how ridiculous they’d look, having at least seen this happen a couple of times before with other people, so he tuned Aoba out. Besides, it wouldn’t be very comfortable, even though their car was spacious.

Aoba squirmed in his seat and opened his mouth-

“No.”

“But I didn’t even say anything--”

“Whatever it is, no. We’re less than one hour away from home now.”

“Mink…”

Mink gripped the steering wheel tighter and looked dead ahead.

 

+++

 

“Nnngh, I think… it would be easier if we moved… to the back…”

Aoba’s face hovered over his own, cheeks flushed and puffing heated exhales onto his lips. He ended up coercing Mink into it anyway (Mink’s self-control was not as good as it was before), having pulled over on the side of the empty road. Now straddling Mink awkwardly in the passenger seat with both of their cocks pulled out from their pants and boxers, both their hands worked slowly to massage them together. Mink reached up and caught Aoba’s lips in his in a light nip, feeling his breath hitch in his throat and smirked as he pulled back. “Are we in any condition to move right now?” He questioned, squeezing their cocks together and pulling his hand up.

“A-Ah…! I wanna do it--”

Another kiss and a lick. “Are you sure you want to do this right now? We don’t have anything with us. It’ll be painful for you.”

“I’ll be fine, Mink.” Aoba said determinedly. “Although, my legs are starting to get sore though-- mmmnn...”

Mink’s free hand traced a line down Aoba’s spine as he spoke, stopping at the waistline of his pants. “Alright. Lean back a bit.”

Aoba obeyed and leaned back against the dashboard, letting Mink slip his jeans and boxers down to his knees, then freeing one of his legs so the garments dangled from his other leg. Mink sat forward, giving Aoba enough room to wrap his legs around Mink’s waist.

“Is that better?”

Aoba nodded and sat forward on Mink’s lap, resting his arms on Mink’s shoulders. “Yeah.” He ran his fingers through Mink’s long wavy hair a few times before giving him another kiss. “Give me your fingers.”

He reached for Mink’s hand with both of his hands before Mink could react, lifting them to his mouth and started to lick at his forefingers, trying to coat as much saliva onto them as possible.

“You should help me, I can’t do this all by myself, there isn’t enough…”

Looking at his lover’s tongue swirling around his fingers, Mink felt a surge of electricity travel straight down to his groin, so he complied, his tongue joining Aoba’s. It was a bit strange licking his own fingers like that, but their tongues occasionally overlapped and touched, making Aoba moan a bit. The saliva was trailing down the palm of his hand by now, so he pulled his hand away and quickly moved it towards Aoba’s behind to avoid dripping any of it.

“Ahhnn-- Mink, don’t… ah!”

Slowly slipping a finger into Aoba, Mink watched his face for any signs of discomfort. Aoba trembled in his lap, relaxing to accommodate Mink’s finger and a second.

“This definitely isn’t enough…” Mink muttered. “We should stop.”

“No! I’m already…” Aoba trailed off, then grasped at Mink’s cock, running his thumb over the tip and smearing the precum around. Their eyes locked, Aoba silently communicating what he wanted. He took a shaky breath and lifted his hips, letting Mink’s fingers slip out of him and positioned Mink’s cock at his entrance. He slowly sat down, face screwing up in pain as he felt Mink stretch him out. Mink closed his eyes and shuddered, feeling Aoba’s warmth around him. Wrapping his arms around Aoba’s thin waist and pulling him close, he ran his hand in circles at the small of Aoba’s back, soothing him while he adjusts. Slowly but surely, Aoba feels himself relaxing against Mink so he lifted his hips a bit and slid back down. He let out a small mewl and nudged his nose at Mink’s, exhaling against his lips.

The windows of the car were starting to fog up by now, both of them starting to feel warmer than usual as Aoba started to move. It took a few shifts before they were both comfortable, or as comfortable as they could get in the crammed space they were in. Aoba leaned back against the dashboard as he felt Mink’s hands grip at his hips, thrusting up into him. The saliva was poor lubricant, starting to wear off as they continued, but Aoba enjoyed the stinging pain that mixed into the pleasure, throwing his head back as he let out a string of gasps and pants. Mink took the chance to bite and nip at his exposed neck, drawing out more moans from his lover’s mouth.

“M-Mink, it hurts…”

“I told you,” he retorted, hissing through his teeth against Aoba’s neck.

“But it feels so… good… Don’t stop--”

They were both sweaty now, breathing unevenly as they helped each other reach climax. Aoba shuddered as he felt Mink’s hand around his cock, pumping him to completion. He came in erratic spurts into Mink’s hand, crying out as he felt Mink come inside him moments later. Letting the feeling consume him, Aoba slumped backwards against the dashboard, head lolling back as his eyes became unfocused. Mink seemed have to composed himself better, slowly licking his hand clean and then sliding himself out of Aoba, making the smaller man whimper.

“We should get going. We’re still an hour away from home.”

“Mmmnn… don’ wanna move…” Aoba slurred, “hurts…”

Tucking himself away and then helping Aoba back into his garments, Mink pulled Aoba upright, out the car and back inside, laying him down in the seats in the back, taking a moment to brush his bangs from his face. Aoba mumbled an incoherent ‘thank you’ before curling up.

Mink will fix him up when they get home. He always does.


End file.
